Aquilius and Psyche
by Fasma
Summary: Aquilius dan Psyche adalah dua klan yang berbeda. harus memilih antara makan atau dimakan. *bad summary *cast SHINee. yang berminat silahkan baca. terimakasih!


Author: Fasma

Genre: Fantasy, Romance and Friendship

Cast: Kyungrin, Jinki, Chami, Kibum, Jonghyun, Minho, Taemin

Hai! saia bawa FF lama. FF ini udah berumur sekitar 3 tahun. saia ingin meminta maaf sebelumnya karena belum buat lanjutan 'Just For One Time' ch 3-nya. saia belum dapet inspirasi. maklum, baru aja selesai UN. saia akan usahakan untuk membuat lanjutannya.

okay happy reading!

*yang gak suka saia persilahkan untuk tidak membaca ini.

**###**

Dilangit timur atas awan (?) hiduplah sebuah klan yang bernama klan Psyche. Klan tersebut sangat damai. Mereka semua hidup dengan memakan Fulqentius (bunga yang bercahaya) yang hanya tumbuh di klan mereka.

"Ayunkan pedangmu!"

'Syuuttt syuuttt'

"Sasaranmu harus tepat! Bidik jantungnya!"

'Zzrrattt zzrrattt'

"KALIAN HARUS BISA LEBIH CEPAT DARI ANGIN!"

'Syuuttt syuuttt'

"Rasakan pedang itu!"

'Zzrrattt zzrrattt'

"Jangan sampai anak panah itu melikaimu! Menghindarlah!"

Itulah mereka. Chami dan Kyungrin dua orang putri raja klan Psyche saat sedang berlatih teknik jurus mereka. Dedaunan yang gugur disekitar mereka berterbangan akibat kepakan sayap ungu dua gadis remaja itu. Kemampuan Chami dan Kyungrin memang tidak sama. Chami lebih berbakat dalam hal memanah, sedangkan Kyungrin berbakat dalam memainkan pedang. Karena hal itu, ayah mereka memerintahkan supaya mereka berlatih sesuai bakat dan kemampuan mereka masing-masing. Sang raja yakin bahwa kedua puterinya akan siap menerima tahta yang akan diberikannya ketika mereka dewasa nanti.

"Panglima, bolehkah kami beristirahat?"tanya Kyungrin.

Chami mengatur nafasnya karena kelelahan."Ye?"

"Baiklah, 5 menit"

"Kamsahamnida" mereka berdua membungkuk dan langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

**###**

Ujung langit barat atas awan (?) tinggalah klan yang menamakan diri mereka klan Aquilus. Mereka hidup dengan memakan jiwa maupun aura dari Psyche. Jiwa hitam sangat melekat di dalam tubuh mereka. Sang raja mempunyai 5 orang anak yang beranjak dewasa (?). Kelima anak itu sangat kompak dalam semua hal.

"Hyung, lihat! Aku membawa 2 jiwa Psyche. Satu untukmu, dan satu lagi untukku" teriak Taemin.

Jinki yang saat itu sedang bermain hamster kesayangannya menghentikan aktivitasnya. "Jiwa Psyche?"

"Ye"

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku tidak mau memakan Psyche!"

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini, hyung? Setidaknya bila bukan untukmu, makanlah ini untuk sayapmu. Sudah berapa tahun kau tidak makan Psyche? Lihatlah, sayapmu kering dan pucat. Bulunya juga mulai rontok"

"Sudahlah Taemin, jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku baik-baik saja. Lebih baik kau berikan itu pada Minho, Jonghyun, atau Kibum. Mungkin mereka lebih membutuhkan itu daripadaku"

"Terserahlah"

***FLASHBACK***

Seorang anak terlihat tersesat di sebuah hutan yang gelap dan dingin.

"Eomma, Appa, tolong aku... hiks-hiks

"Eomma, hiks.. gelapp..." anak itu menenggelamkan kepalanya di kedua lututnya.

Remang-remang dari kejauhan, terlihat cahaya berwarna ungu yang lama-kelamaan menyilaukan.

"Hei, nak. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Anak itu mendongakkan kepalanya. "Aku.. hiks.. aku tersesat..."

"Tenanglah, kau beruntung. Kau tersesat di klan Psyche. Kau aman disini"

"Aku... hikh.. mau pulang..."

"Ayo, iku aku ke istana"

**###**

"BUNUH DIA!" perintah Raja Psyche.

Ratu Psyche menggendong anak yang ditemukannya dihutan tadi. "Tapi yoebo, dia masih kecil. Dia tak mungkin membunuh kita"

"Mungkin sekarang dia tidak bisa membunuh kita, tapi suatu saat, dia bisa saja membunuh kita semua!"

"Aku tidak akan membunuhnya!"

**###**

"Ayo nak, pergilah. Tempatmu di istana itu"

"Gomawo, ajhumma. Kau mau mengantarku pulang"

"Chonmaneyo"

**###**

"Wanita itu yang telah menculik anakku. Bunuh dia!" perintah raja Aquilus.

"Ne, Raja"

**###**

'Syuutttt'

'Jlebb'

**###**

"Hamba sudah menjalankan perintah, Yang Mulia. Ratu Psyche telah kami bunuh"

"Bagus..."

**###**

***JINKI POV***

"Jiwa ini sudah aku beri mantra yang akan membunuhnya. Pastikan ratu meminumnya"

"Ne"

'Omo, aku harus mamberi tahu eomma secepatnya. Eomma tidak bolah memakan jiwa itu'

**###**

"Eomma!"

Aku menangis disamping eomma yang terbaring lemah. Aku menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Mianhae, eomma. Ini semua salahku"

"Hyung, sudahlah"

'Mianhae eomma. Aku terlambat memberitahumu jika jiwa itu sudah diberi mantra oleh pengawal sialan itu! Mianhae eomma. Aku berjanji akan membalaskan kematianmu ke orang itu'

***FLASHBACK END***

Kibum masuk dengan membawa anak panahnya. "Hyung, Taemin, kalian mau ikut kita berburu binatang di hutan tidak?"

"Boleh" jawab Taemin.

Jinki tersenyum. "Aku ikut"

Kibum menurunkan anak panahnya. "Eh, hyung. Kenapa dengan sayapmu? Lihat, bulunya rontok banyak sekali" Kibum mengambil beberapa bulu Jinki yang telah rontok.

"Jinki hyung masih tidak mau memakan Psyche, hyung" jawab Taemin.

"Jeongmal? Kau mau mati, hyung?! HAH?!"

"Sudahlah, jangan pikirkan aku"

"Terserahlah, tapi jika terjadi apa-apa dengamu, aku tidak mau tanggung jawab" kata Kibum.

"Dimana Minho dan Jonnghyun?"

"Mereka sedang bersiap. Kajja"

**###**

Jonghyun yang memimpin. "Hey! Ditimur sana ada banyak sekali burung merpati yang bisa kita tangkap. Ayo kita terbang kesana"

"KAJJA!" seru mereka.

Tetapi tidak dengan Jinki. Sayapnya sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan beban tubuhnya.

'pakk pakk pakk'

Jinki kehilangan keseimbangan. Sayapnya sudah tudak dapat digerakkan lagi.

'syyuuuuttttt'

"HYUNG! JINKI HYUNG!"

Dengan sigap, Minho mengejar Jinki yang saat ini jatuh tak sadarkan diri ketanah akibat dari gaya grafitasi.

'zapp'

Minho dapat menangkapnya tepat waktu. Minho meletakkan Jinki di rerumputan di bawah pohon. Kibum, Taemin, dan Jonghyun menyusul dibelakangnya.

"Hyung, hyung. Ireonna"

"Hyung..."

"Emmphhhh"

"Gwenchanayo?"

Jinki hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Benar kan, apa kataku. Tubuhmu itu sangat lemah. Lebih baik hyung pulang saja daripada disini bertambah parah" Kibum berdecak pinggang.

"Mianhae, Kibum. Aku baik-baik saja. Kalian lanjutkan saja berburunya. Aku akan menunggu kalian disini"

"Tapi, kau kan-"

"Sudahlah, nanti kalau kalian sudah selesai berburunya, jemput aku disini'

"Ne, terserah kau saja, hyung"

Mereka semua pergi meninggalkan Jinki sendiri di bawah pohon hutan itu.

"Huh, aku sendiri lagi... kenapa disini aku jadi teringat masa kecil ketika aku tersesat?"

"Aww!" Jinki mendengar suara berisik dari arah semak-semak.

Jinki berdiri. "Siapa itu?!"

**###**

"Kyungrin eonni, ayo cari Fulqentius. Aku lapar"

"Kenapa tidak minta ke pelayan saja? Suruh mereka mengantarkannya kemari. Apa perlu aku panggilkan?"

"Shiro! Ayolah eonni, sebenarnya aku juga ingin jalan-jalan. Aku bosan terus-terusan di istana ini"

"Kau ini memang merepotkan, ya. Banyak maunya"

"Kekeke"

**###**

"Apa perlu sih, kau membawa panahmu itu? Kita kan hanya akan mencari bunga saja" tanya Kyungrin.

"Kata panglima, panah adalah segalanya. Anggap panah itu adalah hidupmu. Sehingga kau bisa menyelaminya lebih dalam dan menjadi pemanah yang handal" jawab Chami.

"Oh, ternyata kau mendengarkan semua perkataannya, ya? Aku kira tidak"

"Maksud eonni?"

"Panglima kan cerewet. Weekk" Kyungrin menjulurkan lidahnya ke Chami dan berlari meninggalkan Chami.

"Eonni! Awas kau!"

**###**

***KYUNGRIN POV***

Hahaha, dasar anak itu. Selalu membanggakan panglima. Padahal panglima kan sudah tua. Memang sih, dia dan prajuritnya yang selalu mengajarkan kami teknik-teknik berperang mulai dari kami kecil. Dan sebenarnya aku juga sudah menganggapnya sebagai harabeojiku sendiri.

Aku semakin berlari masuk ke dalam hutan. Aku sengaja tidak menggunakan sayapku dihutan. Aku takut sayapku akan robek ketika tergesek dengan pepohonan hutan ini. Kami klan Psyche sangat menjaga sayap kami, karena tekstur sayap kami sama seperti sayap kupu-kupu. Ketika aku berlari, tiba-tiba kakiku tersandung ranting pohon. Dan hal itu sukses membuatku terjatuh di semak-semak.

'Brukkk'

"Aww"

"Siapa itu?!"

'Ups, ternyata ada makhluk lain selain aku disini'

"Keluar!"

"Mianhae kalau aku mengganggumu. Aku ingin menemuimu, tapi kakiku berdarah. Aku tidak bisa berdiri. Kalau kau ingin marah padaku, kemarilah" teriakku.

"Eh? Kau dimana?" tanya makhluk itu.

"Semak" aku sebenarnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh atau apa?

Makhluk itu mendekat kearahku. Aku belum pernah melihat makhluk seperti dia sebelumnya. Dia mengacungkan pedangnya kearahku. Dia pikir aku penjahat?

"Hey! Apa maksudmu, hah?! Kau pikir aku ini orang jahat?! Turunkan pedangmu!"

Namja tadi menurunkan pedangnya dan mendekat kearahku.

"Kau?!" dia terlihat kaget.

"Kau ini pernah diajarkan sopan santun tidak, sih? Kakiku berdarah, dan kau hanya diam saja di tempat itu. Dasar, tidak punya perasaan" umpatku.

"Ahh, mianhae" namja itu kemudian menyobek pakaian yang dia kenakan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Menolongmu supaya kau tidak mengumpat lagi padaku" dia mendekat kearahku dan membalut lukaku dengan sobekan kainnya tadi. "Tahan, ya. Ini akan terasa sedikit sakit"

"Aww"

Dia terlihat menyesal. "Mian, aku akan lebih hati-hati"

Kenapa tiba-tiba tubuhku mendadak menjadi terasa lemas seperti ini? Seperti ada yang menghisap sesuatu dari tubuhku. Padahal lukaku hanya mengeluarkan darah sediikit, tapi kenapa aku lemas sekali?. Apa yang terjadi?

"Gwenchanayo? Mukamu pucat"

"Ye, nan gwenchana"

Makhluk ini aneh. Saat bertemu tadi, mukanya sangat pucat. Lalu warna sayapnya juga sudah memudar. Tapi kenapa dia sekarang berbeda jauh dari tadi?

"Kau ini sebenarnya apa? Sayapmu berbeda denganku, kau punya bulu di sayapmu. Dan kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanyaku.

"hey, kau ini cerewet sekali. Cheonun Jinki imnida. Lalu, kau?"

"Aku-"

'Zzrrattt'

'Jlebb'

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah anak panah yang hampir mengenai Jinki. Tapi karena dia bisa menghindar, panah itu mengenai pohon disampingku. Dan aku sangat mengenal panah itu, Chami.

Kulihat Chami berlari dari kejauhan. "HEY KAU! MENJAUH DARI EONNIKU!"

Namja tadi menepuk pundakku. "Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi" lalu dia terbang ke atas.

"Kau ini kemana saja, hah?!"

"Mianhae, eon. Eh, tadi itu siapa? Sepertinya bukan dari klan kita?"

"Molla, namanya Jinki"

"Jinki? Eon, mukamu pucat sekali? Kau sakit?"

"Aniyo. Aku juga tidak tahu, kenapa tubuhku mendadak lemas"

"Yasudah, ayo pulang. Aku akan menggendongmu"

"Gomawo, saeng"

**###**

***JINKI POV***

Wow! Hebat! Setelah menunggu bertahun-tahun, akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan makhluk Psyche. Mereka itu sungguh mempunyai jiwa mulia. Dahulu aku pernah ditolong oleh Ratu mereka. Itu sebabnya aku tidak mau memakan jiwa mereka, karena aku merasa berhutang dengan klan mereka. Mereka sungguh baik. Kenapa makhlik sepertiku harus ditakdirkan untuk memakan mereka?

Arrghhh! Kenapa tadi harus ada pengganggu, sih? Aku kan belum tau namanya.

Sudahlah, lebih baik aku menyusul Kibum dan yang lain saja. Eh, hey! Aku bisa terbang! Kenapa bisa?! Sayapku juga sudah kembali normal! Bukankah hal ini bisa terjadi hanya jika aku memakan jiwa Psyche? Jiwa ungu itu. Tapi Psyche tadi masih hidup. Dan aku tidak mengambil jiwanya. Bagaimana bisa? Sudahlah!

Tak berapa lama, aku sampai di tempat tujuanku. Mereka semua terlihat sedang asyik dengan hewan buruannya. Kibum dan Taemin mengejar merpati, Jonghyun mengejar Rusa, dan Minho bergulat dengan elangnya.

"Hay!" sapaku.

Taemin menghampiriku. "Hyung? Kau kenapa bisa kesini?"

"Ye"

Minho, Kibum dan Jonghyun juga menghampiriku.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Minho dan Jonghyun hampir bersamaan.

"Ya terbang, lahh"

"Sayapmu kan tidak bisa berfungsi seperti seharusnya" kata Kibum.

Mollayo. Tadi tiba-tiba secara refleks aku bisa terbang"

"Kau makan Psyche?" selidik Minho.

"Aniyo"

"Aneh. Apa kau bertemu dengan Psyche?" tanya Jonghyun.

Taemin menyerngitnkan dahinya. "Bagaimana bisa? Mau membunuhnya? Atau hanya menghisapnya?"

"Sudahlah, ayo kembali berburu"

'Apa mungkin aku hanya menghisap sebagian jiwanya. Aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku saat itu'

**###**

Ok, sampai disini dulu yaa... semoga kalian semua suka... mohon maaf bila ada salah kata dalam penulisan. Mohon tinggalkan jejaK review, supaya saya bisa tahu dimana kelemahan saia. saia hanya menerima kritik yang membangun!

Kamsahamnida..


End file.
